In Another Life: A Linzin Story
by magicalunicorn000
Summary: "Life is not a matter of chance...it is a matter of choice." ― Ka. AU. An alternate universe where Lin and Tenzin chose each other and never break up. Starting from their first meeting, and hopefully going to present Korra timeline. Chapter 2: Naptimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! For those of you that are accustomed to my writing in The Kane Chronicles fandom, do not fret, someday I will muster up some inspiration to write more for my old fics again. For now however, I am obsessed with a new fandom, that of the amazing TV show, The Legend of Korra, especially Lin Beifong and her relationship with Tenzin. So all my stories will probably be about them. Anyways here is my first LOK fic... So enjoy!**

In Another Life... A Linzin Story

Chapter 1: First Meeting (Aang's POV)

I sat with Sokka in the courtyard behind the air temple, watching Bumi and Kya throw dirt at each other a few feet away. My youngest son, Tenzin, slept away in my arms, looking to be dreaming peacefully, until a handful of mud from a wild shot Bumi had taken on Kya landed directly on his forehead and splattered onto my crimson robes.

"Bumi!" I half yelled half laughed, "Watch out for your little brother!"

"Sorry Dad," Bumi replied, obviously not repentant. "But he was in my line of fire!"

Sokka's shoulders began to quickly rise and fall behind his raised navy cloak, attempting to hide his laughter. I quickly took the edge of my robe and wiped the mud from Tenzin's forehead, trying not to smile, but failing miserably when I saw Tenzin wide awake and staring me directly in the eye with mud splattered over his tiny one year old head.

Suddenly, a scream was emitted from inside the temple, along with a minor earthquake, at which Bumi and Kya laughed and jumped around.

Sokka and I looked back at the temple, and then at each other.

"That didn't sound good." Sokka looked at me.

"Don't worry Sokka." I consoled him. "Childbirth is never an easy affair. I am sure Toph is fine."

At around eleven this morning, Toph had come for a visit to the temple, complaining of stomach pains and stating she had peed herself earlier this morning (Although Toph being Toph did not put the words quite so censored). After Katara had given her a check-up, she had realized that Toph had been in labour for over seven hours, and that her "peeing herself" was actually her water breaking. Of Course, Toph being Toph, decided to try and tough it out, but Katara finally convinced her that it was time to bring her first child in to the world,

Currently, Katara is in the temple, taking care of Toph. Which is why I am outside with Sokka and the kids. It has been six hours since Toph arrived this morning, and it sounds as though the baby is finally coming, judging by the screams coming from inside the temple.

Finally we hear it, the sounds of a baby crying at the top of its lungs, taking in its first breath. Sokka and I release a deep breathe, not even realizing we were holding it in.

A few minutes later, Katara comes out, drying her hands on a towel. Kya and Bumi come running over, embracing Katara and getting mud all over her clothes. Sokka and I rose to our feet in anticipation of Katara's words.

"Mom and baby are both doing great!" Katara said with a smile on her face.

"What's the gender?" I asked enthusiastically.

Katara shot me a knowing look and smiled, "It's a girl, Aang. You were right."

"Yes!" I screamed, nearly forgetting my one year old son was laying in my arms. "This will be perfect! Tenzin, your soul mate has been born!" I said to him. Tenzin just looked at me and smiled, as if he knew the signifigance of my words.

"What would have happened if it were born a boy?" Katara asked.

"It wouldn't have. The universe knows what it is doing, and fate has decided to bring these two together!" I replied, kissing Tenzin's forehead.

"Hey sugar queen!" Toph yelled from her bed inside the temple. "Stop flirting with twinkle toes and tell those lily-livers to come see my baby already!"

Katara smiled at the bluntness of her friends words and looked at Sokka and I, saying. "Alright, I think it is okay to come in now."

Sokka and I followed her into the temple, with Bumi and Kya trailing behind, still laughing, but a bit calmer now that they were finally about to see their new cousin.

Katara pushed open the door to the birthing room, a room that had earned its name over the years, and ushered us all inside.

Toph was sitting upright in the bed with the help of a mountain of pillows behind her, hair disheveled and eyes tired and half-closed, but mouth smiling as she looked in the direction of the door. A green swaddle of blankets rest in her arms.

As I get closer, I see the jet black tufts of curls sticking out from the swaddle of blankets, and finally I see her round baby face, feautures that strongly resembled her mother, even so young. The infant slowly opened her gorgeous sagebrush green eyes, and a succint 'Awwwww' came from the crowd as the baby yawned and looked around at all of us.

"Have you given her a name yet?" Sokka asked.

Toph smiled. "Lin. Her name is Lin."

"She's beautiful." I whispered, stroking Lin's hair.

"And perfectly healthy." Katara added.

"And not blind!" Toph put in, laughing. "Which will be a disadvantage in Earth bending but..."

"How do you know she will be an Earthbender?" Sokka laughed.

"Umm, hello? Super genes here!" Toph retorted.

There was a good laugh about that, then Sokka asked if he could hold Lin. Toph answered, "Just don't drop her. I actually kind of like the thing."

Sokka laughed as he took Lin from Toph's arms, placing her in his own. "She looks like a mini-you Toph." He told the new mother.

"I would say thank you, but I don't know what I look like, so for all I know she could be pretty damn ugly."

"No, she is absolutly gorgeous. Just like you." Sokka retorted. Was something going on between them? They were certainly acting a bit friendlier towards each other lately. I would have to investigate later. Right now, all I could do was stare at the beautiful little baby that is Lin Beifong. I brought Tenzin over to where Sokka was holding Lin and leaned him forward so he could see her. Tenzin just stared at Lin, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him, and he reached out to pet her head gently.

"Awwwwww! Look at that! Young love at work!" I smiled at Katara.

"Please, Twinkle toes. Don't start pushing my newborn baby girl into a relationship with your son already. She is barely an hour old. It is ridiculous." Toph begged.

"It is going to happen one day. Just you wait." Meanwhile, Tenzin kept one tiny hand on Lin's head, and erupted in a fit of giggles, while Lin just stared up in the direction of his laughter, obviously trying hard to focus on who this strange person petting her was.

Eventually, I handed Tenzin to Katara, so that I could hold Lin myself. When everyone was talking to Toph about motherhood, and no one was listening, I whispered into Lin's ear, "Trust me, one day you and I will be true family."

**I like to believe that Aang was like, the Number One fan of Linzin. He was totally shipping them from the moment Lin was born, and even before when he found out Toph was pregnant and hoped it would be a girl. Of course, this obsession will grow with time, but perhaps he will be a little more subtle about it... or not. After all, this is Aang we are talking about. BTW, not all chapters will be in Aang's POV, obviously. I will probably be taking a lot of different viewpoints, as I love writing in different views. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Naptimes

**Hello again everyone! Wow, I have never had such immediate positive feedback to one of my stories before, so I thought I would repay everyone with a quick update and a second chapter. I would like to give a shoutout to these users: Somebody Knows, and ****hernandezsilvaerick, who gave me my first reviews. (Also side note to this hernandezsilvaerick, I will try my best to get inspired for my other story: Loves Simplicity!) Thank you both so much. Also, a shoutout to user Olria for being my first story favorite and follower! Your support means so much to me guys, and it is the reason I continue to write. Anyways, here is Chapter 2 of: In Another life Dedicated to these users. It is short and sweet. With Hints of Kataang.**

Chapter 2: Of Naptimes and Friendships (Katara's POV)

"Lin! Tenzin! Come inside please. It's naptime!" I called to my three year old son, and his two year old playmate.

The two had previously been concealed behind the curve of the hill leading down to Yue Bay from the temple. When I saw two little heads peak out from behind the hill, one full of bouncing black curls, and the other shaved close to the head, I couldn't help but chuckle. Over the past two years, Lin and Tenzin had become fast friends, and now were practically inseperable.

Toph had asked me to babysit Lin for five days of the week, and then she could handle her for the weekends, since she could bring LIn into the office and have her personal assistant watch her when she would go to meetings and such other kid un-friendly events during the day. With the fact that they were around eachother constantly working in their favor, Lin and Tenzin bonded almost instantly.

They bonded most especially over their common enemy: naptime. This was the one thing where the normally reserved Tenzin would argue with me, or as well as he could argue, being only three and having just learned to talk in complete coherant sentences, and Lin was far too energetic to want to take the time out of her busy toddler schedule to attain some much needed shut eye.

They would scream and cry and refuse to close their eyes, until eventually it would be too close to bedtime anyways to put them to sleep.

However, it had become a little better ever since I began allowing them to take their naps together. Now, I just lay them both on a mat in the sitting room, close the blinds and turn off the lights, and they simply fall asleep next to eachother. Of course, there are faint whispers and giggles at first, but eventually they settle down to sleep. No complaints escaped their lips anymore. In fact, If I am not mistaken, they actually look forward to naptime now.

Today was no different. The two toddled over to me, I scooped up each one in my arms, and placed them onto their individual mats in the sitting room.

"Baa-er?" Lin looked at me expectantly.

"Yes sweetie, I have your badger mole right here. I grabbed Lin's favorite stuffed animal off the throw couch, and placed it in her waiting arms. Then I grabbed Tenzin's respective stuffed bison, and handed it to him. I placed a kiss on each of their foreheads, saying, "Now get some rest little ones. Not too much talking like yesterday." With that, I turned to walk out of the sitting room, and closed the door, pausing for a second to listen for little voices.

"Goo'nit 'Inny." Tenzin half-whispered, half-shouted.

"Goo'nigh Ten!" Lin replied.

I smiled to myself, as those were the only words I heard before reopening the door and seeing each one fast asleep on their respective mats. They must have worn themselves out today.

About an hour later, my husband returned home, which I knew due to the screams coming from my two eldest children, who had remained on the shore all day, and Aang's laughter. I came out to silence them, reminding them that Lin and Tenzin were asleep in the other room.

Aang walked over, although hindered by Kya and Bumi, who clung to his shins. "Sorry sweetie." Aang admitted, placing a sweet kiss on my temple. "How was your day?"

"Relativly easy, surprisingly enough. And you?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. Just the usual compaints about street layouts and damages from drunk neighbors." Aang chuckled, while scooping up Bumi and Kya and giving each a kiss on the forehead. Squealing, the two miscreants, jumped from his arms to head down to the beach."By the way, have you seen my important documents folder?" He questioned.

"Oh, Yes. I believe it is on the desk in the sitting room. If you are going in there, can you check on Lin and Tenzin for me? Be sure not to wake them."

"Of course I can. I'd love to see the two little lovebirds."

I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to start dinner, when I heard Aang in the doorway. "Tara, you have to see this!" In a flash, his arrowed head had disappeared in the hallway again. I followed him, intrigued. He was standing in the doorway of the sitting room, looking back over his shoulder to usher me along and faster.

I joined him in the doorway. "What is- oh! That is adorable!" I squealed.

Inside the sitting room, Lin and Tenzin were still fast asleep, but not on their own mats. The two had pushed their mats together, and now Tenzin lay on his back on the floor, with Lin sprawled out on top of him, head resting on his stomach.

"What did I tell you Tar? Soul mates!" Aang beamed, looking at the two respective toddlers on the floor.

**Thanks again everyone. Hope you are enjoying the story! Be sure to favorite/follow and especially REVIEW! I love hearing your opinions!**


End file.
